mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Boetsch vs. Nick Ring
The fight was the first loss for Nick Ring. The Fight The first round began. Ring came out southpaw. "Patience. Circle right." Four thirty-five as Boetsch landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Boetsch was chasing Ring around. He blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Ring was running a lot. Ring caught a front kick for a single. He sprawled stuffing a single himself. Three thirty. Ring had a front headlock as he sprawled. Three fifteen. Ring kneed the shoulder and again. Three minutes. Another knee to the shoulder and another. Two thirty-five. Boetsch stood breaking away. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Boetsch can't seem to find the range. One thirty-five. Ring caught another kick but Boetsch broke away this time. Boetsch landed a leg kick. Ring landed a straight left with one fifteen remaining. Ring landed a jab and another and another dancing away. One minute. Boetsch was running him down. The crowd booed. Ring stuffed a single to the clinch and ate a knee and a front kick. Ring landed a leg kick. Thirty. Boetsch landed a nice right hand. Fifteen. Ring landed a jab. Boetsch slipped a jab nicely. He blocked a high kick as the first round ended, and the crowd booed the fighters. 10-9 Nick "The Dancing Fairy" Ring. Boetsch had a little mouse under his left eye. "Stop chasing him," his corner said. The second round began. Boetsch blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Ring nearly caught a body kick. Four fifteen as Boetsch landed a right hand, and another there. That was a hard one there. Boetsch stuffed a double and ate a knee and landed a left hook. Boetsch blocked a high kick with four minutes. Ring landed an inside kick. Ring landed a jab. Boetsch landed a right hand and kneed the body and slipped a jab. Three thirty. Boetsch slipped a pair of jabs and blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Boetsch dropped Ring with a right hand and stuffed a single to the clinch. Three minutes. Ring kneed the body and the face. He kneed the thigh twice. Boetsch caught a knee to the face for a single. He worked a guillotine as Ring stood to the clinch. Boetsch pulled guard with it tight. Two thirty-five. that was very tight. Ring's face looked completely out of it. He was trying to escape, fighting the hands. Two fifteen. Rogan noted that Boetsch was slowly tightening it. Ring escaped. Two minutes. Ring landed a left elbow. He defended an armbar. One thirty-five. They scrambled. Boetsch turtled up. Ring again worked that front headlock. Boetsch stood with one fifteen to the clinch. Ring broke eating a hard left hook. Ring landed three right hooks in close and a right uppercut. One minute. They clinched. Ring kneed the body. They broke. Boetsch landed a jab anda right ahnd anda hard left hook. Thirty-five. Ring landed a jab. They clinched. Fifteen. Boetsch got a beautiful trip to side control. He went knee on belly and stepped over for a kimura and it was so close. The second round ended. 10-9 Boetsch. Boetsch's corner told him he needed the final round. The third round began. "Don't chase! Combos!" Boetsch stuffed a single and landed a right to the clinch. Four thirty. Ring broke kneeing the groin. Four fifteen Boetsch was still chasing him. Ring landed an inside kick and a jab. Boetsch landed a left hook. Four minutes. Boetsch kneed the face and landed a left hook to the body and they clinched. Three thirty-five. Boetsch kneed the thigh. He landed a foot stomp and another. Three fifteen as the ref broke them apart. Boetsch landed a right hook in close. Three minutes. Ring landed a right jab. He kneed the body as they clinched. Boetsch was slowing down. So was Ring. Two thirty-five as Boetsch got another trip to the butterflies. "Hands off the canvas, Tim!" Rogan agreed. Ring closed the guard there nicely. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Boetsch worked some very short right hammerfists. The ref wanted action. The ref stood them up. One thirty-five. Both men were tired. One fifteen as Boetsch slipped some jabs, he blocked a high kick and kneed the body to the clinch, he got a MASSIVE throw to side control. WOW! Boetsch had the curcifix with two big left elbows. Ring turned turtling up with that arm still trapped. Boetsch had that front headlock. Thirty-five remaining. Boetsch mounted! WOW! He had the arm trapped, turning towards something! He had a crucifix again. Fifteen. Boetsch landed a right and another and another. The third round ended, 10-9 Boetsch without a doubt. 29-28 Boetsch. 29-28, 29-28 and 30-27 UD for Boetsch. here!